


Out of Time: Be More Chill

by lovefierro



Series: Out of Time [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefierro/pseuds/lovefierro
Summary: Veronica wasn't sure how she ended up in front of a school in New Jersey. Last thing she remembered, she had just watched her boyfriend J.D get blown up to save her. She didn't think she'd be facing more dangers inside the new school, including...Her dead best friend, who she may or may not have killed.
Relationships: Heather Chandler & Veronica Sawyer, Jeremy Heere & Veronica Sawyer, Michael Mell & Veronica Sawyer
Series: Out of Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982749
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Parting is Such Sorrow, But I'm Sorry I Killed You

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I am aware that Be More Chill doesn't take place in a certain year. I just estimated 2015 for this.

Veronica Sawyer didn't know a lot of things. She had killed her best friend (and worst enemy) for God's sake. Also two high school has beens waiting to happen, but she had been tricked. She should've realized she was dating a pyscopath, but she was sure it wouldn't happen again.

Again, Veronica didn't know a lot of things; but she did know she should not have been blasted to New Jersey when that bomb went off. Maybe she didn't survive the explosion: maybe this was hell. Veronica thought that would be a bad joke, high school being hell, but Veronica knew high school was definitely hell. 

Maybe the hell theory wasn't too far off.

There was only one way to find out.

-

Jenna Rolan was having a very off day. Well, it wasn't that different from usual, but not being included yet again with Brooke and Chloe still made her a little sad.

Her mood wasn't helped by some girl that was dressed like she had come from an eighties cult movie that bumped into her.

The girl was wearing all red. Like, everything Jenna could see was red. She had a red shirt with shoulder pads (so, eighties, by the way) a plaid skirt, and a blood red brooch. She had a red scrunchie in her hair, but the girl wore it like a crown. She glared at Jenna when she had bumped into her.

"Watch where you're going, loser."

Jenna turned red, it was bad enough she wasn't included, at least Brooke and Chloe didn't rub it in. "Says the girl that dresses like that. The eighties were thirty years ago bitch!"

Red stopped. "Excuse me?"

Jenna put her hands on her hips. "The eighties are over! They were, like, thirty years ago. Didn't you hear me?"

Red looked like a gaping fish. "Well fuck me gently with a chainsaw."

What the hell?

-

Michael Mell was extremely confused. He was just telling Jeremy all about how human's had stopped evolving, and turned around and got confronted by a girl asking whether their school was hell. 

Michael put on his headphones, something the girl looked at strangely. "High school's always been hell, but last time I checked, I'm not dead."

He took a drink of his slushy. He thought he heard the girl mumble, "why do I always go to the slushy boys for help," but Michael could've just been hearing things. "Listen, care to explain what this is about? Or can I at least get your name?"

Rich yelled, "GAY!" which many people laughed at, and Michael ignored.

The girl stuck out her hand. "Veronica Sawyer. And what are those?"

Veronica pointed to his headphones.

"Headphones. Nothing special." Michael shrugged, though he couldn't shake the weird feeling he got from the girl.

Veronica's hand hung in midair, accompanied only by the look of shock on the girl's face. "Wh...What year is it?"

"2015. Very funny, though, asking the year."

Veronica looked like she was about to argue, until...

"SAWYER!"

Michael looked behind Veronica to see a girl wearing all red stomping over to Veronica. She was quick for wearing heels.

"HOW DARE YOU! I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE, BUT NO! I HAD TO BE STUCK HERE WITH YOU!"

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at the two girls. "Uh, Heather? We're not dead."

Michael went between the girls, fully prepared to hold Red back from killing Veronica. "Listen girls, I don't know either of you too well, but can either of you explain WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Both girls glared at each other, until Red looked at him. "I'm supposed to be dead. Sawyer here killed me."

"J.D actually. He switched the cups."

"You gave me the cleaner."

"And I'm sorry for that, now can we please explain this somewhere else before Michael's brain explodes?"

Michael figured it was a little too late for that. Especially considering he didn't mention his name.


	2. They're Not From Japan, They're From Ohio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael, Heather, and Veronica try to get help from Jeremy. 
> 
> Jeremy, however, is too interested in a "chill pill".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the title of this chapter is totally a SQUIP Song reference

Both girls had tried their best at explaining everything. But it's not like they took, 'how to explain that you're from the past and could both very well be dead' in their high school.

They did a good enough job at explaining that Michael believed them, at least. It was either that, or Michael was stoned, but they both decided to just take it.

Let's just say their standards were pretty low now.

-

"Very funny Michael."

"Jeremy! I'm being serious!"

Michael made a mental note that telling his best friend that he had met people from the eighties that were supposedly dead was not a good idea.

Jeremy turned to Michael and sighed. He truly was tired of his best friend joking around with him, especially after what he had just been told. "Listen, I think this is funny, but seriously dude. Quit it."

-

"But I can prove it! Just... I'll bring something to prove it. Some newspaper clip or something. Anything." Michael truly had no clue how he was going to prove it.

"So," Jeremy said, pausing their game. "What do you think?"

He was referring to something Michael found weird, and a little suspicious.

See, one of the coolest kids in their Junior year was named Rich Goranski. He was a little crazy, Michael was sure, considering he had offered to give Jeremy a pill to be cool, a literal chill pill, for six hundred dollars.

Yeah, he was definitely scamming Jeremy.

And Michael had no hesitation to tell him that.

"He's scamming you. He's scamming you super weirdly."

"You're also telling me," Jeremy said, gesturing to the two girls behind them. "That these two are from 1989. You've even got them to sell it by having them dressing up like kids back then."

"Come on," Heather said, though she was more focused on the little hand mirror. "Why the hell would he waste his time pranking you? You his best friend. And this makes perfect sense."

Jeremy looked at Heather like she was insane. "You—you said you were from the past! How does that make anymore sense than what Rich told me?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Jeremy, Rich told you something that impossible. And even if it was, popularity isn't all the great. Just look at Heather here."

She jabbed a finger in Heather's direction, earning herself Heather's response of, "Fuck off, Sawyer."

"So is time travel. But what if iit's he's not? Scamming me, I mean. This could be huge! All I have to do is give the guy who torments me six...hundred...he's totally scamming me."

"Give the boy a medal, he's officially the last to realize this."

"Shut up Heather," Veronica said, "besides Jeremy, I know first hand that it can be better to be a loser."

"For you, maybe. I'm doomed to be a loser 'till the end of the world. No, probably then, too."

"No way," Michael said. "Dude you are cooler than a vintage cassette. It's just that no one else but me thinks that yet. You're just a nothing in this high school scheme, But it's no big cause you and I are a team. We like out of print games, retro skates, got a Pac-Man tattoo. Nobody here appreciates, but soon we'll be together where they do. Cause guys like us are cool in college, cool in college, yes I know. Guys like us are cool in college, rule in college, listen, bro. High school is hell, but we navigate it well. Cause what we do, is we make it a two player game!"

Heather muttered under her breath, "Is it just me or did Michael just sing that?"

"I know, it's weird as hell," Veronica muttered back. 

Though neither Jeremy or Michael seemed to register the fact that Michael had, in fact, sang that last part.

That totally was not creepy.

-

They continued playing for a bit (Michael and Jeremy, the girls only watched), interrupted only by Jeremy's dad. 

"Rich said his hook-up's at the Payless, why don't we go there ourselves? Just to see if his story checks out?"

Jeremy sounded too hopeful at this.

Michael wasn't hopeful in the slightest. "And if it does? Will you be too cool for... Video games?"

Damn, that reminded Veronica too much of what she did to Martha.

And why did she find a pattern with what had happened to her through Jeremy?

Veronica looked at Michael. "You can't stop him. Besides, what's the harm in going? It's not like it's going to actually work."

"Besides," Heather said, "if me and Sawyer want to fit in with this decade, we are so going to need new clothes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's you infrequent updater. I'm here! And yes, for comedic purposes, Heather and Veronica can hear everyone singing. I thought it'd be pretty funny, but I decided only the people that weren't supposed to be there should be able to hear the singing.


End file.
